One Hell of a Night
by Anime-is-mi-life
Summary: Soul and Maka come home and get busy best way i can describe it.. not good at summaries... sorry lemony XD


**Misaki: YAY! My first lemony fanfic XD of course it's about Soul and Maka though that not very obvious till the end, but whatever **

**Soul: Lemony?**

**Misaki: For all you uninformed little deprived children, this stands for sex. Or that is the definition I know of. **

**Maka/Soul: SEX?! *look at each other* WITH HER/HIM!? *blush***

**Misaki: haha yup. Ok I guess that's it**

**Soul: Wait. You can't leave until you explain this to me!**

**Misaki: I don't own Soul Eater or any characters. Enjoy!**

**Maka: HEY! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!!!!**

* * *

You lie me down on the ground, vertebrae by vertebrae. My head hits the headboard and there's a ringing in my head. Your touch soon distracts me from that though. The skin where you touched seemed to catch fire, a spreading fire of passion. Your eyes burn as your need grows. You can hardly contain yourself and begin to tear off my shirt. Not that I care, I'm doing the same to you. We lie there shirtless as you kiss me over and over again. Lips so tender on my lips, my cheekbones, my neck then back again. My eyes close as you trace your fingers down, reaching for my belt. I lift my hands and begin trying to take it off myself as you struggle with your own, all the while kissing my neck. The last of our clothes are peeled off and you continue to kiss me, your hips moving in to a rhythm all your own. I moan and your eyes flash. You push yourself up and study my face making sure you don't hurt me. I push myself up, meeting your lips with my own, mine mold around your unresponsive ones and you melt, matching my enthusiasm as our tongues explore each other's mouth. My arms wrap around you and you lean us both down. The rhythm continues, gaining momentum. My body burns, sweet pain traveling in waves through my body as I become one with you. I moan and start gasping for air as you begin building up force. My eyes shut, my hair spewed all over the floor as you come into me. You pick me up, constantly kissing me, your tongue engaging with my own. There's a sharp pain, but all I can focus on is the pleasure you're causing me. We moan harmoniously and the fire's back in your eyes. You kiss my neck, I'm sure giving me another hickie as you thrust in. My head whips up and I gasp, but you don't stop. You pull out and thrust in again and again. I close my eyes and bask in the ecstasy that you bring to me. You seem to be too for your thrust become more harsh and you stay in longer, sometimes giving a little twist to it. Eventually you stop and I whine, trying to pull you back. You pull me up to me and kiss me, passionately but gently. I know you're going to stop now and I can't make you continue. I kiss you back, hoping your spirit will come back and you will go on and on till the morning. But you only kiss me, just as passionately as I kiss you but I can tell that this is as far as we'll go for now. I whimper as your kisses become less aggressive and you begin to pull back. We lie next to each other and exhaustion kicks in. My eyes slowly close as you stroke my hair and hold me close, kissing my forehead and whispering sweet words about how much you love me. Then it goes black.

I wake up to see your neck, feel your arms around my back, smell your musky scent tinted with perspiration and I remember last night. My cheeks grow hot as a deep scarlet accents my cheekbones. You look down at me and smile.

"So, how was your first time?"

"Amazing," I say, blushing even more as I look into your eyes that just glow with your love. I try to move out more so I can see your face and wince.

Concern fills your face as you stare at me, my wince restrained as I stare up at you. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I said, meaning every word. "It was perfect."

Smiling, you tuck your hand under my chin and reach down, your lips meeting mine. I throw my arms around you, not caring that it hurt like hell to simply move. "I love you, Maka." You say. It's short and simple, but I can hear more than a whole speech could ever tell me behind those words.

"I love you too, Soul." I say, placing my face on your chest, your chin resting on my head. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Misaki: Yosh! That's it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Soul: I can't believe…**

**Maka:… you wrote that…**

**Misaki: yup! Blame sitting next to the pervy guys in my class! I know I kinda didn't get to **_**into**_** detail and all or make the characters very distinguishable. But hey. I did this in half an hr. It's pretty good in my opinion.**

**Plot Bunny: KEEP WRITING!**

**Misaki: *running* NEVER!!!**

**Plot Bunny: *tackles her and shoves her in bag, kicking bag* Gotta go *drags bag to enclosed room with nothing but a computer in it, smiles and closes door***

**Misaki: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
